mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Jane Crocker
Mythological role Anyone else seeing the hints for "Maid of Life" in her introduction page? Or am I overanalysing that? BitterLime 13:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :"Maid"? I was thinking Heir or Heiress, given that she is, in fact, heiress to the Crocker empire. No idea about the second part though. --DarthEinstein 13:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(oh I see now. "Maiden Voyage", time of her "Life".) --DarthEinstein 13:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, I always thought Maid was equivalent to servant, but I recently realized that its short for maiden. Part of the Maiden - Mother - Crone trio. So Jane, if she is the Maid will have also been the Crone. (And mom was obviously mother.) Oh, and the male version of this would be in classical terms Youth - Father - Sage. Except, I think Hussie changed Youth to Heir. In classical terms the Youth and the Maiden were the Hero and Heroine of the story. The King's son would be the Heir, and the young girl trapped in a tower would be the Maid(en). So, personally I see that as the definition of those roles. (Which is weird because I see neither Equius nor Aradia as Hero or Heroine) Loverdesang 17:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That makes sense. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::There is also the matter of the caduceus on the monitor used to view her. I think that also points in this direction. 01:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think she is actually Sylph of Life because Jade is the Witch of Space the other Witch is Feferi, Witch of LIFE :::::so we take her Life and the other of Hero of Space would be Kanya; SYLPH of space 00:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::She's going to be the Maid of Life, alright, now that it's as good as confirmed that Jake is the Page of Hope. And as for Maid, well, why not? Jake gets to be a mere Page, where Dave is a full Knight. 17:30, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Random speculation So she likes weird beasts, lip-hair, and her son from an alternate timeline is very strong. Hmmm…. I feel as though I should clarify. Slip of the tongue. When I said it was visible, I didn't mean the whole room overview, I meant . MisterMan413 22:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Jane's Syntax I saw the snippet about Jane's syntax, and while it looks quite perfect at first glance, I found a few odd word choices in the BotherPesterlog shown between Jake and Jane: (missing a comma between "guy" and "Jake") Jane, however, corrects Jake's grammar later in the log though. On the other hand, we only have one log, so it's really hard to tell right now. Then again, while English ''is the language I learned before all others, I'm technically being a hypocrite by pointing these out, because these might actually be correct - I'm not from the US of A, so I really can't gauge or put my finger on it. My apologies for my atrocious English. 11:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (user paranoidPharmacist, not logged-in since this is a public computer with a trojan, egads.) :You have better english than most people I know, so no need to apologize. :) Yeah, I noticed that both Jane and Jake talk like they were born in the 30's. If thats thats the only spot where there is a grammar mistake maybe it was Hussie's mistake and not Jane's. We will have to see. I always like to be reminded Hussie is only human. Loverdesang 12:29, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Why thank you! ;A; Indeed - that would come as no surprise to me, given that the two are "originally" from the 30's. I posted my query here since I just wasn't certain if it was a typo on Hussie's part (similar to the other recent updates), which would be very understandable given the amount of panels he churns out in each day. Thank you very much, nevertheless! 12:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) (user paranoidPharmacist, not logged-in since this is a public computer with trojans. D: ) :::Aaaaactually, it's kind of correct. "Plumb" can mean "downright or absolute"informally, of course. Also, "lonesome" may seem an odd word there, but "on its lonesome" is an idiom which means "alone/on it's own". It might be that Jane uses slightly odder words when she's pestering/bothering/whatever-ing Jake. ;) 11:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Echeladder :Moved to its own discussion as per the manual of style. This doesn't have much to do with her mythological role per se (and I didn't want to create a topic just for this) but her echeladder rank, "Heir sans parent", is an obvious reference to John's highest echeladder rank, "Heir Transparent". I would add it to the page, but it's locked, so I'll just leave it here. Hair Conditioner 02:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Given the turn of events, I wouldn't be surprised if she is now at the echelon rank "heiress sans parent", which refers to her dad losing her, rather than her losing her dad, like some people had assumed prior to the update. In which case, it really was the ultimate way to catch his readers off guard, and was a rather excellent way in which to hide what he was planning on doing in plain sight. 02:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Name jaNECROcker 17:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :It says "Necro" which means Dead or Death. Your point, anonymous contributor? Per Ankh 18:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::that her powers are like necromancy and that's in her name 22:04, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Necromancy is DEATH magic. Like creating zombies and talking to the dead. Jane has Life magic. And it's just a coincidence.Per Ankh 22:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Necro may have been a hint to her planet. It may also be refering to her riseing from the dead. She may have more Deathy powers aswell we don't quite know what a maid does with her aspect maybe it's not as straight forward as we think. Vandalism A suggestion re: vandalism: how about wait for the vandals to get bored and not get in wars with them, and just lock the affected pages? 19:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I have asked SN to do just that. 19:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia I think it's worth noting in the Trivia that Jane is the only known player to enter the game twice (once alone and now with her friends). Kingis :Actually Aradia entered twice as well, at least a doomed Aradia entered twice, not alpha!Aradia. The Light6 (talk) 00:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :: It seems I've forgotten about that... Where was this in the story? If it is true, then that means both Maids have entered twice, and we could probably note it in the trivia. 01:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I already included it in the trivia, but the page numbers would be nice so that I could link to them within that trivia. 01:27, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Over . It happened in the timeline where it appears Karkat didn't run the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, Gamzee went on a rampage killing everyone, Aradia used the Reckoning to return to Alternia to influence events so the virus was ran before re-entering the session. :::Also I just realised something this also means that Reckoning can use meteors from both the alpha and offshoot timelines to wipeout the host planet. The Light6 (talk) 06:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a good point about the Reckoning, but I'm not sure she entered twice. It wasn't explicitly stated or shown that she was hiding in someone's house in the alpha timeline when they entered. For all we know, she used her time powers to go forward in time to the battle with the King and never went through a traditional entry that time around. I think this does mean though that she was sent back to her planet on a Reckoning meteor three times, if we count being sent as a grub. 17:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::You are forgetting that universes and their respective Incipisphere exist as their own distinct chronologies. One back on Alternia, Aradia could have travel back and forward in time over and over again but would be stuck on Alternia's timeline unless she re-entered. The Light6 (talk) 21:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) One way or another, it should at least be noted on the page that the Aradia in question is one of the doomed Aradiabots (because simply saying "Aradia" would imply the alpha timeline Aradia). Same for the info on Aradia's page. -- OneMore (talk) 22:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :I had already done that on Aradia's page. I figured it wasn't entirely relevant to include all the details about Aradia in the Jane trivia. 02:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, if you want to mention Aradia as well, you should mention Dave too. I mean alternate future Dave who became Davesprite (He entered the Medium in doomed timeline and travelled back in time to alpha timeline, the same way alternate Aradiabot did). However Jane is the only character who legitimately went through the entering process twice (that's kinda what I meant in the beginning). Kingis (talk) 15:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm afraid you are mistaken, that future Dave split from Alpha Dave after they entered the Medium, that is why when he travels back in time to the point the timeline split Dave is already on LOHAC and the Sprite has already hatched and AFD prototypes himself almost instantly. The Light6 (talk) 15:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, true, I didn't think of that. Kingis (talk) 10:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Out of date Has no one read the recent updates? We need to get this page up to date. MadHatter121 (talk) 19:12, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hypothetical god tier sprite I fabricated a hypothetical version of what Jane may look in her normal god tier. I don't think it should be posted anywhere yet but if she never appears this way in the comic it will be available. Tiribomba (talk) 22:38, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I made one of these a while ago. It looks almost the same except that mine has pink instead of green on the shoes, because we've actually seen that she has pink soles for whatever weird reason. But yeah, we can fix that and use this if we never get to see her in that outfit and sprite mode. 10:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I also made one like that but the pink is only seen once and defies the pattern on the shoe sole matching the symbol on the maid outfit. It doesn't make sense to me that she would have two shoe colors separate from the outfit. If she appears in regular hero mode without showing her soles I guess we can use this though. Its may be worth noting that if you look at the shoe panel closely you can see a very thin strip of discolored green as if it was changed as an afterthought. Tiribomba (talk) 01:24, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :According to these two pages, her normal God Tier should be updated with one of the sprites Jixsoh (talk) 23:49, October 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Generally the consensus is to wait for official sprites. ''' 00:47, October 27, 2014 (UTC)